


Inseong’s Birthday

by Niina_rox



Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [6]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: It’s not much, just a little something for Inseong <3
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Series: Hwi-Seong <3 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1069301
Kudos: 2





	Inseong’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not much, just a little something for Inseong <3

“Inseong” he was trying to wake him up, but wasn’t having any luck. He sat beside him on the bed, he was smiling a little. Not that Inseong would notice, Hwi-young gently caressed his face. “Inseong” still nothing, “birthday boy” it wasn’t long before. He added; “if you don’t wake up, you won’t get any presents.” Inseong moved a little and, quietly said; “that ain’t gonna work.” Hwi-young laughed a little, “okay I’ll try something else.” He hovered over him a little, “if you don’t get up I won’t make you breakfast.”

Inseong pouted a little “that’s just mean,” he receives a kiss “I know.” He kissed him again then he smiled a little, and left the room. Inseong laid there for a moment, as he started to sit up. He couldn’t help but, notice what was on the bed. A rose and, a small box. He didn’t hesitate to open it up, inside was a beautiful necklace. He was quick to put it on, then he left the room. Inseong stopped just as he entered the kitchen, he instantly smiled. Hwi-young was entertaining Siwoo, who couldn’t contain his giggles.

It was only a manner of a few minutes, before Siwoo looked at him. It wasn’t hard to tell that he wanted to be held, Inseong didn’t hesitate to pick him up. It was easy to see that their son was content in his arms, “how come your hugging him first.” Without thinking about it he says; “because he’s cute,” Inseong knew how Hwi-young would react. He pretended to be hurt “I see how it is,” but that didn’t last long. Since he needed to finish making breakfast, soon enough they were sitting at their dining table.

Once they had eaten Siwoo ended up, crawling on the floor and, playing with some of his toys. As they cleaned up in the kitchen, or more like Hwi-young was washing up. And Inseong deciding to wrap his arms around him, he didn’t have to look to know he was smiling. “I love you Hwi” he kissed his cheek, Hwi-young stopped for a moment. He turned enough he placed his hand on his cheek, and kissed him “I love you too.” It was a few seconds after that, Inseong moved away “I don’t want soap on my face.”

All Hwi-young did was laugh a little, then he was left alone. When it was close to eleven they went out, to enjoy the beautiful day. Siwoo definitely loved it, he got excited over the little things. After wandering around they stopped in, at the Japanese gardens. They weren’t surprised the Siwoo, wanted to try and catch the birds. He giggled a little while Inseong, was a little preoccupied. He failed to notice what Hwi-young was up to, it was as he held their little boy. As they looked at the fish on the pond, when he noticed.

Inseong simply smiled a little, they wandered around a little. It wasn’t long at all before, Siwoo ended up falling asleep. Little did Inseong know there, was a little something planned. “Do you want into the cafe” it was an innocent question, “yeah” as they walked inside. He instantly spotted their parents, his parents hugged him first. Being careful of the little boy in his arms, after a few minutes they sat down. They caught up on a few things, Hwi-young was caught off guard when his mother said. “I’m surprised you managed to keep this a secret.”

Inseong _tried_ not to laugh but, a little bit slipped out. “I’m not that bad at keeping secrets,” but that depended on the what the secret was. “Let’s move on shall we” it fell quiet, it was a good thing that their food arrived. So, they were able to focus on something else, after spending a couple of hours in the cafe. They soon went their separate ways, and Inseong had a couple of extra things to take home. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

They got comfortable on the couch, fully prepared to watch a movie. Inseong was quick to tell him, “make sure you keep your hands to yourself.” Hwi-young looked at him with a small smirk, “is that a challenge.” Inseong smiled a little “no, it’s not” it was obvious he was teasing. The movie started, they simply sat side by side. A few minutes in Hwi-young decided, to simply place his arm around him. Inseong didn’t mind that, since he placed his head on his shoulder. His eyes stayed focused on the TV.

He had no clue that his boyfriend had a plan.

It started with Hwi-young placing, a few kisses on his forehead. It wasn’t hard to tell Inseong liked that, then he stepped it up. Placing a kiss on his temple, that’s when he began to lose concentration. Inseong looked at him “no teasing,” Hwi-young was quick to add; “I’m not teasing.” Then he kissed him, it was a little rough. But it was enough to get things going, he wasn’t surprised when Inseong whined. “I really wanted to watch this movie,” it fell quiet for a moment. “This is much more entertaining.”

He laughed a little, “I hate that you’re right.” They changed their positions a little, both trying to gain control. Though it was obvious that Inseong wouldn’t win, soon enough the TV was turned off. And they were heading to their room, just as their shirts were tossed to the floor. Hwi-young put it out there, “you can’t be too loud.” Without thinking he said; “then you can’t be too rough,” he kissed him slowly. A few moments later they collapsed onto the bed, each move after that was deliberate. Inseong had to make sure, he didn’t moan loudly.

It was certainly the perfect way, to end his birthday.


End file.
